His Secrets: Running from the Past
by Sydnie
Summary: Beast Boy quits the Teen Titans, and returns four years later with a deadly secret. Summary altered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter one. Whoo Hoo. :Jumps Up and Down.:

Disclaimer: "Man, these are depressing." :Say it Carolyn.: "Fine. I do not own the Teen Titans. Now let me out of this Jail Cell."

* * *

"Star do you want to-"

"I already told you Beast Boy, I am going to the Mall of Shopping with friend Robin." Said Starfire, slight irritation in her voice, which was unusual for her.

"Cy what about yo-"

"B.B, I told you twice, I am gonna go to the Motors and Parts Convention tonight, any of ya'll are welcome to come, but I can't go to the Movies with you. Sorry." Said Cyborg.

"Robin do you -"

"Don't ask me Beast Boy, You already know I am going with Starfire to 'The Mall of Shopping'. "

He chuckled at his own joke and Starfire gave him the look.

"Wha? What did I do?" He asked, following her out of the room.

Beast Boy hunched over, his fang sticking out even farther, arms in front of him he walked up the stairs, and stopped at Ravens room. -Knock Knock- He opened his mouth to talk but-

"No, Beast Boy, I am not going with you. Now please leave me alone." She said listlessly.

Beast Boy went to his room and threw himself down on the bed.

"I really have to get some new friends." He thought to himself.

-Knock Knock- Beast Boy perked up.

"Change your mind Raven?"

"No friend, it is I, Starfire. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Said Beast Boy, flopping back on the bed with an oumph.

Starfire walked in and had a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Friend, perhaps you should consider taking up the earth activities."

"Oh great, now everyone is trying to get rid of me. Who sent you? Robin?"

"I was not sent by friend Robin. I just thought that I would-"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot. Good-bye." said Beast Boy.

"...All right, friend." Said Starfire, standing up and walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

Hands in his pockets Beast Boy strolled down the street alone that night. 

His expression was a frown, which was unusual, and his eyebrows were low over his eyes.

"'I'm going to the mall of shoooping.' 'No' this, 'No' that. Fine. If they don't want me in their lives except for helping them fight crime, than I won't be in their lives except to help them fight crime."

By this time Beast Boy was feeling quite proud of himself.

"Yeah. That's me. Beast-the loner-Boy." He started doing a little dance with his shoulders.

"Well, you have quite a move or two don't you?"

"Well yeash I do thankee very much I-" he blinked opened his eyes and flushed red, realizing finally that someone had been watching him.

"My name is Beast Boy.." He said.

"Yes, I have heard of you Beast Boy." He looked at her.

She had dark brown hair, she was slim and had blue eyes.

"Pretty." He thought to himself.

"Would you want to join my class?"

"Uh.. Well.. I could check it out I guess." He walked into the small building after her, and he heard giggling around him, he looked around and realized where he was, and what she had asked.

"Er, Miss, um what's your name?"

"My name is Catalina, but you may call me Neli like everyone else." (Except for everyone else called her Miss Neli, but he was about her age)

"Oh.. um, exactly why am I here again?"

"To learn dancing of course." Said Neli, with a musical laugh. "You are quite the jokester aren't you?"

Beast Boy drew invisible circles with his toe. "So.. What kind of Dance class is this?" "Ballet of course."

Ballet? His jaw dropped to the floor and then went clean through.

"Only you don't have a dance partner quite your size."

He looked around the room at the eight year old girls and a few boys, and blushed again.

"Well.. Then there is me. You wouldn't mind having me for a dance partner... Would you Beast Boy?"

'Mind?' He thought.

"Oh not at all Er-"

"Catalina, but you may call me Neli." The girl said with a laugh.

"Right, Neli." He turned red.

"Now, let me go find a a warm up suit, Beast Boy."

* * *

Starfire paced back and forth.

"Where is our friend Beast Boy? Is he harmed?" She wrung her hands together.

"Calm Down," Said Raven, in her steady voice, from where she was sitting on the couch,

"I am shure he is fine."

Robin was pacing too.

"He has been gone for two days without even phoning to tell us! Boy when I get my hands on that little brat.. Do you realize how hard it was to defeat Trydont again without him when one of his clones got lose? Aqualad wasn't there, and Beast Boy is the only one who can turn into fish, and sharks and wails and octopu-"

Raven lifted an eyebrow from behind her book. "We get the point." She said with sarcasm.

"Relax Robin." said Cyborg, "I an shure he had a good reason."

Their mouths dropped open.

"Dancing Lessons?"

Beast Boy walked past them, he turned around on his heel.

"Yeah. Dancing lessons. Ballet actually. It was convenient for me to stay in a hotel nearby for a few."

He walked past a troubled looking Starfire.

"Friends, I am afraid this may be my fault, see-"

"Its not your fault Starfire." Said Robin.

"You can't help it grass stain over there is a moron who leaves when his teammates need him most.

"What? Robin, you leave whenever you want on your little 'Missions to find yourself.' And I leave ONE TIME, Mark this down, ONE TIME and your going all psychotic?

"At least I tell someone when I leave!"

"I tried to but I couldn't get get a hold of you guys!"

"Right. I trust you as far as I can through you."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"You heard me."

Raven put down her book. Robin was going to far with this. She held her breath and looked at Beast Boy.

He was staring at Robin with disbelief.

"You know what Robin! I don't need to take this.

I Quit!"

Then he stalked out. When he was gone, Starfire began to cry, Robin told her to shut up because he isn't worth crying over, she responded by hurling a starbolt at him, Cyborg said, 'He will back soon, right?' And Raven..

* * *

R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven watched him silently without his knowledge from behind her book, he was busily throwing all of his bags into a large rolling stand. With his plane ticket in one hand, and the handle in the other, he stalked towards the door.

"Beast Boy."

He whirled around to face her.

"What Raven? You did a real great job sticking up for me last night."

She looked him square in the eye.

"Beast Boy your making a big mistake."

He gave a short laugh.

"Ever since I came here you have been a jerk to me, and now, you are trying to tell me to stay?" He scoffed

"You know, I have seen you do immature things before in my life Beast Boy, but of them all, this is the absolute worst."

She went back to reading her book.

Beast boy looked down at what he had in his hand, then tossed it at the couch where she was sitting.

She looked down at it, then up at him.

When he was gone she dropped her book and went to the window. A line creased her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She said to him, wishing he could hear her.

"Rae? Are you alright?"

Raven bolted around, retrieved her book, and walked past Cyborg.

"I am fine." she said, in a harsh metallic voice.

* * *

Once safely inside her room she opened the small black box. Inside was a pendant, It looked very old and rustic. Enchanting. It was in the shape of a small black bird. She looked harder. A Raven. Her hand went to her mouth. He had given this to her?

* * *

_This will be your ending seal._

_If when you say goodbye _

_You fail to tell him how you feel _

_

* * *

_

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_Four Years Later  
Titans Tour 3:13 PM_

* * *

'This is it.' Thought Beast Boy. He fingered his collar, trying to make up his mind whether to knock, or to leave.

He Knocked Twice.

Starfire appeared at the door.

Her mouth dropped open..

"FRIEND! You have returned!"

She grabbed him around the neck in a tight hug, and he pried her lose.

"Uh.. Yeah Starfire.. Its been a long time, I just need to-"

Starfire interrupted him. "Come in friend!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside.

"Well, I can see she didn't change much." He muttered to himself.

Then he looked at her more closely. She looked happy, and slightly older. Her hair, which was usually down, and to her waist while he knew her, was held back by a clasp at the neck, and she was wearing a pair of black tight stretchy pants, with a thick wool sweater over them.

'Strange.' He thought to himself. 'Usually we would all stay in uniform.'

"Have a seat here Beast Boy, I will go call the others."

Beast Boy sat down.

He was nervous and fidgety. Would they hate him? Would they never speak to him again?  
He sat, briefcase in one hand.

His outfit consisted of a suit, dress shoes, and a tie.  
He had changed and he knew it.  
He was no longer 'Funny Guy'  
He was no longer "Beast Boy" his employees only referred to him as Mr. Garfield.

'I am just lucky to be alive.' Thought Beast Boy.

'As soon as I talk to everyone I am leaving. I can't afford to put them in any danger.'

'Put them in danger?' A nagging voice said inside his head. 'Selfish Child. You know you put them in danger the moment you stepped foot in here.' He looked down.

* * *

Raven opened the door to Teen Titans Tower, book in hand.

She had just been reading for hours. The book she was reading was one of her favorites  
She held it to her face, not bothering to look where she was walking as she went,  
As she started for the stairs, she heard a voice from the couch.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Raven."

She turned, recognizing that voice, and realizing who it was, she let her book drop to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This goes for my entire story: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Beast Boy felt his heart sink. Mostly the reason he had come was to see Raven, and now she wouldn't even speak to him. She had dropped her book, astonished to see him, and then turned on her heel without a word. Robin wasn't around right then, but he was now married to Starfire, Cyborg was now married to Bee, and no longer lived at the Teen Titans Tower. Hearing the news that Beast Boy was back, he had come down right away,but though Cyborg was friendly to him, Beast Boy could tell it wasn't the same between them anymore.

There was no more Teen Titans either.

Everything had changed.

Then again. He had changed too.

He stood up from where he was sitting, listening to Starfire ramble on to him and Cyborg about the new pool Robin was putting in for her at Titan's Tower.

"Where are you going, friend?" She asked.

"Uh.. It's been great to see you and Cyborg, but I have a hotel in Jump City, so I will be go-"

"Unnaceptable. You will reside here for the night. Besides, Robin will be back tonight and he would want to see you."

'Shure he would.' Beast Boy thought.

"I am sorry Starfire, but all my luggage is at the hotel, and-"

"You will wear Robin's clothing for the night."

He gave in. It was no use arguing with Starfire when she had her mind set.

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hall, headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, when...

He bumped into Raven.

She refused to look at him and kept walking towards her room.

"Raven! Come back. I need to talk to you." He followed after her, and grabbed her shoulder.

She whirled around and glared at him, pushing his hand off.

"How dare you lay a hand on me?" She said coldly.

"Raven stop! This has to stop now. You're being immature, I just want to talk to you."

"And you would know what being mature is Beast Boy? When you left four years ago, I told myself that I was wrong about you. You didn't have a bit of maturity in you. After you left the Titan's Split up. Robin felt terrible and Starfire cried for a month, convinced it was her fault,and refusing to come out of her room. Cyborg felt torn apart, because Robin still wouldn't admit he overreacted, and sticking up for you, Cyborg quit the Teen Titan's, and married Bee. Your selfish Beast Boy. A selfish Beast is exactly what you are, and now you have the audacity to come back and try to talk with me? I never want to speak to you again." She whirled on her heel and stalked briskly to her room, letting the stinging words sink in.

Beast Boy stood there. The words ringing in his head.

Cyborg left the Teen Titan's because of him? That mean's... The Teen Titan's Split up.. Because of him. And.. Raven hated him.

* * *

_

* * *

' Some days we laugh_

_Some days we cry_

_Somedays we hold it deep inside.'_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't do this. He couldn't stay. He was screwing up their lives. Again. And right when they were starting to go back to a normal. He threw Robins clothes on the bed, and started to dress back in his suit. He looked around in the room he used to stay in. Standing up he went to the closet

They had left everything exactly how it was. He fingered one of the spandeck suits he used to wear.

No doubt it would be to small on him now.

He thought of morphing. It had been so long since he morphed. Three years exactly. He didn't even know if he could anymore. A pain ripped through his chest, and he dropped to his knees. He couldn't think of that, he couldn't think of what he did. Not now. Not ever again. To morph now would be a betrayal. He wouldn't.. He.. couldn't.

He forced himself on his knees, and the pain ripped through him again, causing him to yell out.

* * *

_'Learning from different mistakes_

_Learning to give_

_Instead of just take'_

* * *

Raven stumbled into her room. 'What did I just say?' She thought to herself. 'Your selfish Beast Boy. A selfish Beast is exactly what you are.' Rang through her mind. What happened? Why had she just turned on him like that? She had missed him. Now he was back. Probably not to stay. That is probably why. She had mixed emotions about him returning. Anger. Pain. Happyness. Disbelief. Hurt.. She sank to her bed, holding onto her mirror tightly. But then she heard him yell out in pain..

* * *

When he finally seemed to be in control again. He stood slowly and shakily.

He looked up to the doorway, half dressed, with his pants and shoes on, and quickly covered his chest, as best he could, but he knew it was to late. Raven had saw it. She had been watching him, but quickly levitated and glided away when he saw her.

* * *

Raven's heart was in her mouth, her already large eyes almost popping out of their sockets, she flew for the investigation room and slammed the door shut behind her, breathing hard.

It, it was on his chest.. The marks.. She recognized them.. They were brutal scars, meant to heal in the shape that they now were. Scrolls of the Snake.

Scrolls of the Dark one of Veihn.

Where had he gone? What had he _done_?

She shut her eyes.

Beast Boy.

Now a member of the Veihn?

Hope remained. 'He may have been forced to..' She thought.

But she knew the chances were slim. She slowly opened the door only to have it wrenched open all the way, and come face to face with him.

"Beast Boy No." she wispered, backing up slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

He grabbed her by the wrists, and fear paralyzed her. She couldn't fight back.

"Damn You!" He shouted, managing to lock the door as he dragged her inside the sound proof investagation room.

"_Why_? WHY DID YOU LOOK?"

Raven pressed herself firmly against the wall to get as far away from him as she could. They used to be about the same hight. Now he stood well over her.

"I- I heard you yelling." She stammered. "Let me go." She said, trying to keep her voice calm. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please.." Beast Boy cuffed her hands together and ran his own hands threw his hair.

He began cursing everything and anything he could think of.. "Why the HELL did you have to do this!

There was a long pause of deadly silence. Raven did not know what to think. This was not the Beast Boy she had known.

"I can't let you go now.." He said, running his fingers through his unruly green hair. He stood for several minutes staring at her, contemplating what to do.

He decided.

"Raven." She looked away, head down. "Raven, look at me." She refused. He grabbed her chin and forced her head towards him. "I have more power now then you can ever imagine." He dropped her chin.

"I can't let you go, knowing you would tell the others.." She didn't disagree, just stood there silently, knowing what could happen to her if anger took over him.. Knowing she was absolutely no match for him now, whether he had been forced to join, or had been willing, that didn't matter now.

The powers he had were unmatchable to hers. He was much stronger. She knew it.

He looked at her. She looked down. He knew what he had to do.

He picked her up easily, and levitated from the floor. She was not surprised.

After all, hadn't she been warned about the Veihn?

He inturrupted her thoughts by pulling a mask over her head, so she couldn't see where he was taking her.

She did not argue.

"I trust you are smart enough to refrain from talking." He told her quietly as he headed to the window.

She was. She panicked, she had to leave a something for them to find her by.. She dropped the only thing she had to drop.. A pendant she always carried with her. A pendant Beast Boy had given her a long time ago.. A long time ago when he was so different.


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Boy rubbed his temples.

What had he done?

He was always running from something.

Now it was his own friends.

Why did Raven have to see this? he thought.

Why does she have to be involved? She has enough to deal with without me adding to it.

Raven opened her eyes and blinked. Where was she? Was this a forest? Was that Beast Boy?

Then it all came flooding back to her.

He didn't notice she was awake yet. He looked troubled. She studied his eyes. They looked so different. They were no longer the innocent, happy, sparkling eyes she used to stare at. They were filled with hate.

He looked towards her, and she quickly looked away.

"It's alright." he said softly. "I am not going to hurt you." he looked down himself, toying with a twig. " But- now they will be after you too. If I didn't take you with me... They would have found you.. And killed you. They are dangerous. I cannot put Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in danger as well... " said Beast Boy.

She finally mustered the courage to speak. "They would have understood, they would have tried to help you, they-"

"I couldn't put them in danger, like the danger your in now... Stupid girl.." he said with a sigh.

She wanted to take him by the head, and shake him. Yell at him, tell him that he was wrong.. But she knew he was right. She was in danger. "Beast Boy... You do realize they are in danger now anyway... Don't you?"

Beast Boy looked down. "Yes. But not as much danger they would be in if they actually did know what was going on." Raven thought about the pendant she had dropped, and bit her lip. What if the wrong people- or at least.. beings... found it. Then what would happen?

"Starfire, I am home!" shouted Robin up the stairs. It was 11:30 on wednesday, when he and his wife usually talked for hours before going to bed, because he didn't work until twelve the next day. His wife walked down with a worried and troubled look on her face. He didn't notice it, but when he went to kiss her, she turned away. "What's wrong?" he asked, now worried himself. "Beast Boy came." "BEAST BOY?" shouted Robin. "Finally! I really need to talk to him!" Robin threw down his coat excitedly. "No, Robin, wait!" Robin turned around. "What is it?" "I do not know where he is. And.. Raven has disapeared as well.. Friend Cyborg is out searching for them. I- I wanted to come, but then who would be here to tell you?" Starfire started to cry. Robin went to her side and hugged her tightly. It's OK, he will find them Star." Starfire stepped away from him. "I-" she looked down. "Robin, I have to go help find them, and I have to use my powers." "Starfire no." said Robin. "We haven't fought crime, and you haven't used your Powers in so long!" seeing her hurt look he put his hands on her shoulders. And turned her around. "Starfire, we are trying to lead normal lives. We can't.." Starfire looked down. But then turned away from him. "I can make my own descions Robin, and I choose to help save my friends. Without using my powers I am of no use, I must." Robin clenched his jaw This woman can be so stubborn He thought. Then he nodded his head. "Star, if your going, then I am going with you." Starfire nodded her head. Feel the joy of flight she thought, and soon she was in the air flying Feel the righteose anger she thought of Beast Boy and Raven, her two friends, And felt anger at whatever had happened to them. She blasted a starbolt into the air, the ceilings were very high, so it disinigrated before reaching the ceiling. She looked at Robin in triumph, she felt so free. And Robin couldn't help but admit.. he was damn proud of her.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Beast Boy! Help me!" "No! I won't let you hurt her! Run Catalina!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He tried to reach her in time.. But he couldn't.. He couldn't.. "I will kill her Madule. And I will make you watch." "No! NO!" Beast Boy hurled himself at the tall figure, and fell to the pavement, hitting his head hard, blood pouring from the gash. "This is all your fault Madule. You know you pulled her into this. You love watching her suffer. You know you love to hear her scream. It's part of who you are, and you can't deny it." _

Beast Boy hurled himself out of the hotel bed, and found himself holding Raven against the wall at a foots length in a choke hold. "Beas- Beas- Bo-y it's just me- let- me- go." Managed Raven. Beast Boy blinked then let his hand drop. "It.. It was only a nightmare." Said Raven, touching his shoulder lightly, as she rubbed her neck. He turned and looked down. "Just ... just go. What are you doing in here anyway?" They were staying in a hotel in Gurtone, a small rundown town on the outskirts of jump city. They were in separate rooms, and no one else occupied the hotel. "I heard you scream.. I wanted to see if you were all right." "I am fine." Said Beast Boy roughly. "Now go.. And don't come in here again."

TTTTT

Raven rubbed her neck. What had just happened? She couldn't read his mind. She decided it must have been his new power. But she needed answers. She would try again until she got something. Waiting ten minutes until she heard only silence, she glided slowly into his room, and to the bed where he was sleeping. She reached out tentatively, and touched his temples. He was muttering in his sleep. Closing her eyes she focused.

_"Catalina. Catalina look at me. Catalina you have to run. When I tell you to run. You run." "Beast Boy no. I can't leave you!"  
"You will run and you won't look back." "But what about yo-" she began.. "I will be.. fine.."  
She reached out and hugged him tightly, tears running down her white cheeks. _

Raven blinked her eyes open, somehow knowing what was going to happen next. This girl, she was stunning. Dark brown hair and wide blue eyes. This was definitely a dream of the past. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to see what would happen, but knowing she had to do this.

"_Catalina don't look back." "N- No Beast Boy I can't leave you!" "You will, and you will not look back!" Roared Beast Boy. She looked at him in terror. He saw the look, and it ripped his heart in two. He hated himself. "Beast Boy." She whispered. "I love you." And then she was running. _

Raven felt something coming up through her fingertips, and then through her entire body. She groaned, and dropped to floor.

TTTTTT

Cyborg shook his head. He couldn't find them anywhere. He stepped into a diner, and pulled out his cell phone. The waitress stood, looking at him expectantly. "Oh. Uh.. One please" he said, dialing numbers into his phone, as he followed her to a small table. He sat with the cell phone to his ear. As it rang... He thought of Beast Boy. He had missed that little guy.. Only.. He had the feeling that Beast Boy wasn't the same at all anymore. He had looked almost.. Drained.. No happy look in his eyes. No, "Yo Cy! I missed you so much dude!" Just a hand shake, and a "Hello Cyborg. Been a while." He was more mature looking. In a hardened sort of way. Why not? It had been four long years. Beast Boy was no longer the little kid he had known. Remembering when he had seen him sitting on the couch in Titan Tower he frowned. He had looked so uncomfortable. And Raven. He had never seen her fall apart like that. Then the disappearance. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't entirely sure that Raven and Beast Boy had been captured. Actually, all the facts pointed towards them just leaving. There hadn't been any wreckage, any sign of them trying to escape. He rubbed the human side of his head, and breathed out. "Hello? Hello? Cy? Baby is that you?" he snapped back to the present, and talked into the phone. "Yes, Bee, I need you to come meet me at the diner in Jump." "Why is something wrong?" "Yes.. I will explain it all to you when you arrive." "Ok. I will be there as soon as I can hun." He flipped the cellphone and went back to his thoughts, when suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Robin? What the hell are you doing here?" said Cyborg. His eyes opening wide in surprise. Starfire walked up behind Robin. They were both in their old uniforms. "We are here to help find our friends, Cyborg." Robin and Cyborg eyed each other. And Starfire looked down uncomfortably. "Did you uncover any information regarding our friends disappearances?" Cyborg, spoke, still eyeing Robin. "Star, I'm not all the sure that those too were captured." Robin spoke. "How do you assume?" He asked, taking a seat across from him. "There was no mess, no signs of trying to escape." Said Cyborg. Robin rubbed his chin. "Mabey I should look over the entire tower, and you can resume searching with Starfire."  
"Not necessary. Bee is already heading to the diner." Starfire turned to Robin. "Mabey I should go back with you, and if we find nothing at the tower, we could come back to help Cyborg and Bee search?" "Sounds OK to me Starfire.. How about you Cyborg?" Said Robin hesitantly. "Sounds like a plan Starfire." Robin looked at Cyborg. He was wearing a large coat to hide his metal frame, and a hat over his head. Cyborg noticed him watching too, and half smiled. "Yeah. I know. The coat." Cyborg took off the coat, and inspected his arm. He had been trying to go without using it, but why not use something that could be of so much assistance? To be normal. He thought. Clicking a button he was immediatly logged into the instant image projectile. Bee appeared on the screen. "Cyborg, get down here! The city limits is being attacked!"

**A/NThis chapter was pretty long, but not that long,ButI promise that I will keep up with the story, and try to update alot! So please don't hurt me. : (**


	9. Chapter 9

Beast Boy jerked himself straight up against the back of the bed.  
He was covered in a cold sweat.  
His heart hammered against his chest, and he felt tingles going up his spine.  
A sickening reality swept over him.  
He leapt out of the bed.  
He had to go find Raven, and they had to get out of here right away.  
Looking down abruptly, he saw her..  
She was in a crumpled heap on the ground, with her cloak completely covering her rigid form.  
"Shit.." Scooping her up he laid her gently on the bed.  
He realized there was only one explanation, and he tipped up her chin. There was a thin red line of blood, going from her ear, to her jaw. Paper thin. It was aligned in the shape of.. "Shit." He said again out loud. He shook her hard. She had tried to read his mind. "Why?" He said. There was no time for this now. He had to get out of here. He sensed their presence everywhere.. Scooping her up, he levitated and made for the window. A chilling breeze was sweeping through the sleeping town. They were coming. He held her straight in front of him, and slid out the window. They couldn't stay here. He knew it had been a bad idea..

"Hyah!" Robin spin kicked through the air, crash landing on one of the creatures. He paused to catch his breath. His head was a blur. Ware were all these iron masked figures coming from? They had been fighting for two hours and barely made a dent. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted from the ground. "Starfire, what are you doing?" He shouted. She looked down at him briefly. "There are to many Robin, Cyborg said we had better retreat." Robin's eyes were wide. Cyborg was calling all the shots? Bee had grabbed Cyborg's shoulders and they were close behind Robin and Starfire. "To the Tower Starfire." said Robin. "We need to make a plan and recuperate.

Once they were inside the tower, they all sat down around the large table. Cyborg began first. "I would like to start by saying, that since we decided to split up, four damn years ago, we haven't tried to fight crime together since. We are no longer 'Teen Titans' lets get that straight right now." Starfire spoke up. "I know. It is true that we are no longer the great friends we used to be, but our city is under attack. We have to-" Bee cut in "Starfire is right Cy. But what about Raven and Beast Boy?" There was a pause of silence.. Robin turned to everyone, he had been thinking, and he had come up with something. "We need backup. There is no way we can defeat these.. things... and find Raven and Beast Boy at the same time. We have to call Titans East." Everyone turned to look at him. Starfire spoke first. "Excellent idea Robin." Cyborg and Bumblebee nodded as well.  
Robin turned to Cyborg. "I am going to need you to contact them. We need them here ASAP." Cyborg dialed into Titans East projectile screen, and Aqualad appeared. "Cyborg! We just received word that the city limits is under attack, no time to talk! Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Your wasting your time." He said, quickly explaining the best he could. "..So.. we need ya'll down here right away.  
"Cyborg, we will be down there as soon as possible."  
Ten minutes later, there was pounding on the door.  
Starfire flew to the door and opened it. In came Mes and Menos, Speedy and Aqualad.  
Once everyone was inside, they all had a seat at the round table.  
Then everyone began talking at once. "Quiet!" Bee yelled. When she had everyone's attention, she began talking. "We are still cutting it close Robin. We may now have enough backup to cover searching for Raven and Beastboy, but what about the City Limits? Robin turned to Bee. "I know this." He said sharply. Bee took the hint. "Now, we need someone here at the tower, to thoroughly search it, and wait, in case Beast Boy and Raven come back." Everyone nodded. "We need at least two people out searching for Raven and Beast Boy." Again, everyone nodded their heads. "And the rest of us, will go back to the City Limits, and fight." There was no disagreements.  
Speedy spoke up. "I am going to the city limits." He said.  
Aqualad nodded. "And I will stay here to search the Tower and watch for Raven and Beast Boy."  
"That leaves Mes and Menos to search for them." Said Robin.  
Mes and Menos zipped around Robin twice. "We will do it. We will do it." They said in unison.  
"Uh.. Yeah.." Said Robin, who was a little freaked out by them.

Raven opened her eyes with a groan. Where was she? She felt like she was moving. She looked down and let out a small scream. She was in the air. Beast Boy covered her mouth. "Shut up." He hissed in her ear. "Beast Boy? What are you doing? Where are we going?" Beast Boy didn't answer for a while. "You tried to read my mind." He said lowly. She looked at him, shocked. "How did you know?" He looked down at her sharply. Then he lightly touched below her ear, where the cut was made. She cringed. And he drew his fingers down, from her ear, to her jaw where the cut ended. She looked at him. "This happened because I read your mind?" she asked. "No." He said again, in a low tone. "This happened, because I locked you out of my mind."  
She looked at him questioningly, but he ignored her. "Why would you try read my mind?" he asked, somewhat angrily.  
"I needed answers Beast Boy, and if you weren't going to give them to me, I was going to get them myself.  
I was able to read your mind for a little while before you blocked me out. Beast Boy, answer me this. Who is Catalina, and what does she have to do with this?" Pain tore across Beast Boy's face. She saw it, and was sorry she had asked. She felt his body tighten, and his grip on her loosen. "Some questions are better left not answered." He said. Turning his head away from her. She didn't question him. Several minutes later she spoke. "Beast Boy, where are we going?" "The only place I know you can be safe." You? did that mean he would leave her, once they reached their destination? Beast Boy nodded. "Yes. I will." She looked up at him abruptly. "You read my mind!" He looked at her. "Yes. I too, can now read minds." He laughed bitterly. "I now can do uncomprehendable things. I _have done_ uncomprehendable things." She looked up at him. Why was he doing this? He could have just left her somewhere, He could have just let whatever was after them find her. And kill her. She knew she only added to his problems. But he still protected her. He still kept her safe. Why? And how had he gotten into this whole mess? She knew she didn't have the answers now, but she knew she would get them.. Somehow.

**A/N: I appreciate your comments. Please note that I know exactly where I am taking this story. Some things _are_ surprising, but in the end, it will all pull together.**


	10. Chapter 10

Guilt. That is all Beast Boy felt. One thing that he could not deny, though he seemed to be doing well at denying things that were tearing him apart, from the inside out. He side stepped over a boulder, and stole a look at Raven.

Did she even realize the life threatening danger she was in now? He didn't know, nor did he wish to think about it, but a nagging feeling told him that she wouldn't be safe, no matter where he took her.

They had been moving for over three hours, and Beast Boy guessed it was nearing five o'clock in the morning, though it was still dark. They had drifted left of Grotone, and was now headed down a long unkempt road that led to Corrife, the place he was taking Raven.

Rocks were upturned everywhere, and trees hovered on both sides of the woods.  
He had a strange feeling they were being watched, but shook it off.

Tiring out from walking, Beast Boy levitated, and motioned for Raven to do the same.

Raven rose off the ground, and kept a steady pace beside Beast Boy. There was no talking. Only silence. Neither of them wanted to admit to the seriousness of the situation, but neither of them could deny it either. There was barrier Beast Boy didn't want to cross when it came to talking about what had happened to him.

Raven kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to try to ask him what had happened to him again. She had already tried to read his mind, and look where that had gotten her.  
She gingerly lifted her hand, and touched below her ear. Something wasn't right about this cut. It wasn't a normal cut. It felt.. different.

She slowly traced down her jaw to her chin where it ended. It definitely was in the shape of something. As soon as she had a chance to see her reflection, she would try to find out what.

She sighed. All she understood about the whole thing, was the scars on his chest. Nothing else made sense to her.

She hadn't exactly read much about the Veihn, but now she wished she had. Those scars looked exactly like the scrolls displayed in the forbidden book. She knew he now had great power, but she didn't fully understand it.

She didn't understand the girl either, and why hadn't she seen him morph this whole time? Was it possible that he had been forced into the Veihn? Raven lowered to the ground and resumed walking.. Her thoughts again consumed her.. She didn't even know _what_ she was running from. What Beast Boy was running from. But something inside of her told her, she _would_ find out.

* * *

"Forty-five" said Cyborg, aiming his laser towards the top of a building, where one of the robed creatures was breaking into a building through the window.

Fire was everywhere  
People were screaming. Apartments and a few large buildings were destroyed.

Chaos had ensued, and when they had left to recuperate, the creatures had started lighting buildings on fire.

Immediately on arrival, they had jumped back into the fight, with another fighter, Speedy, but the fight was starting to get deadly. No matter how many of the creatures were taken down, dozens more reappeared.

Robin was surrounded by them on every side, they were slowly closing in around him.

Backing up in a circle, Robin let out a yell, and kicked through the air, connecting with one of the creatures. Flipping backwards, and directing another spin kick towards a creature behind him, Robin connected again.

Quickly finishing the job,  
He squinted into the flames, and looked around  
The fire was starting to get stronger. Where was Starfire? She had to be around here somewhere.

Looking up into the flames he saw her. She had a firm hold on two young girls hands, and was flying them to safety. He stopped momentarily to watch her. Her determined face. Her amazing strength. He couldn't believe he had actually married this beautiful girl from Tameran. He remembered how shy he had been about admitting it.

Snapping back to the present he turned. Where had Cyborg gone? Then he spotted him. He was using his laser to take out some of the creatures that were attempting to light another building on fire, but they just kept coming.

Robin looked around in confusion. Where _were_ they coming from?  
"ROBIN!" Came the shout from the skies. Bee landed beside him. "Get Cyborg over here, we need Aqualad, and we need him now!" Robin nodded. "Cyborg!" Soon the half robot was running towards him, Speedy was behind him, "I will hold them off!" He shouted, shooting arrows at the creatures that were trying to follow. "Aqualad." One word was all he needed. Cyborg was instantly using his built in Image Projectile to connect to the Tower. Aqualad appeared on the screen. "We need you down here now." Aqualad started to respond, but the screen started to disconnect, and then went black.

"Did he hear you Cyborg?" Asked Robin anxiously. "I think he got the message, but the connection broke off before he could respond." There was a pause of silence, a sort of 'What do we do now?' feeling lingered. Then they heard Starfire gasping for breath in the air above them. "Friends, I could use a little help here!"

* * *

Raven shuddered. Every step she took, the cut on her face seemed to be weighing her down in an odd way. It was all she could feel. Taking another step forwards, her knees refused to hold her any longer, and she crumpled to the ground. Beast Boy was almost instantly beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, with real concern.

"The cut.." She said, struggling to get up, but failing.

A worried look came over his face, and he tipped up her chin.

No doubt about it.

The cut was deeper.

Beast Boy clenched his jaw. He knew what he had to do. As much as he hated using this power, he knew he had to for her sake, even if every time he used it on someone else, it hurt him. He placed his index and middle finger in he center of the cut, and closed his eyes.

Power went out of him. He felt it. Weakening, he pulled back his fingers. The cut was gone. All that was left was a small scar. Pulling back he stood up.

Raven reached up to touched her jaw where the cut had been.

It was gone.

She looked at Beast Boy in disbelief.

She hadn't been able to heal herself from this, and he had just healed it almost instantaneously.

Turning around she got to her feet. She was no longer tired. She turned to Beast Boy to voice her gratitude, and then stopped. He looked different. Weaker? She couldn't put a finger on it, but she sensed something was wrong.

Several minutes of walking later, he turned to her. "We are almost there Raven. Let's pick up the pace." Without waiting for her to answer, he levitated, and she did the same.

_Broken_

_Bleeding_

_Your destiny lies in his hands. _

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that it took me so long to update.  
I had what some might call, a 'Brain Block'  
This chapter was a necessity. I don't know if all of you will like it, but it was necessary to my story.  
After I finish this story, I will be deleting, and reposting it, with a few extras, polish it up, name the chapters, and delete any A/N. So don't worry, any spelling errors, or grammer mistakes, will be removed when I am done.  
I think the ending might lead to a sequal. Possiblity.


	11. Chapter 11

Raven and Beast Boy had arrived in Corrife a little while ago, and were greeted by a nervous looking man, who had immediately pulled them into this small, quaint cabin.

Beast Boy had motioned for the man to follow him into another room, and several minutes later emerged. The man looked pale, and even more nervous then before. Beast Boy had turned to Raven, and told her that she would stay with this man until this was over.

Raven stared into the bowl of hot soup sitting before her.

She had no appetite. She looked up at Beast Boy sitting in front of her.

He wasn't eating anything either, just sitting, and staring at the table top.

"Bea- Ehem." Raven cleared her throat. "Beast Boy."

He looked up at her. "I am leaving soon Raven... I know you will be safe here, until this is over."

Raven looked down. "Beast Boy.. I-.. Where are you going?"

Beast Boy's face that had momentarily taken on a softer look, was instantly stony again.

"I am going to take back what I lost." He said.

"What do you mea-"

The old man that Beast Boy called Roan rushed into the room, interrupting what Raven was about to say.

"You need to git now Garfield."

Beast Boy stood up, and grabbed the pack that was resting on the side of the chair he had been sitting on.

He started to go to the door, and then turned around.

"Raven.." He reached into the pack and pulled out a small gold medallion. It looked old, but it shone at the same time.

"Keep this with you at all times."

A small snake was engraved in the middle.

Question was in her eyes.

"It will help protect you.. .." Beast Boy didn't need to finish.

Raven looked down at it, and hesitantly took it from him. Looking up she nodded slowly.

And then he was gone, before she even had the chance to say good-bye.

She turned, and slowly lowered herself back into the chair.

"Ravens yur name miss?"

Raven nodded, and looked down at the medallion in her hand, she brushed her thumb over the surface, and examined the back.

The older man limped over to her.

"Kin I take a gander at that miss?"

Raven reluctantly handed the medallion to him.

Beast Boy had said it would help protect her.  
From what?  
She had thought he said that she would be safe here.  
Obviously that wasn't completely true.

The man's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Garfield gave ya _this_ Miss?"

Raven looked up sharply.  
"Yes, he did." She said, edge to her voice.  
"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. There aint no prollum. Jest that, this thing here aint no toy."

"I am aware of that." She said coldly. Who did this clown think he was?

The old man handed the medallion back to her, and she jerked it away slightly.

"Miss, I didn't mean for ya to take no offense. Jest that, that's mighty important, so ya best keep it safe."

Raven nodded, not taking her eyes off of it. If Beast Boy wanted her to keep this safe, she would guard it with her life. Closing it in her hand, she turned to the man.

"Where am I staying?"

Raven looked around the small room.

There was a bed in the corner, and a dresser. An old dirty looking chair sat in the opposite corner, and a single cracked mirror hung on the wall.

Other then that the room was bare of furnishing.

Raven went and sat on the bed.

Without being able to stop it a yawn escaped her mouth.

She would sort through things in the morning.

Laying down in the bed, she pulled the blanket around her.

Soon she drifted into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

"Ahh!" Starfire hit the ground hard. 

Darkness

Several hours later Starfire awoke.

She sat up and moaned, rubbing her head.

What had just happened?

It all came flooding back to fast.

They had been fighting for hours, and were starting to ware down.  
Aqualad still hadn't shown up, and the fire was blazing out of control, despite their best attempts, they hadn't been able to even slow down it's destructive path. Besides that, the creatures had just kept coming.

Then, seemingly out of no where, it had started to drizzle, and then the drizzle, had quickly turned to a hard rain.

The creatures had started letting out sickening screams, and had then started disappearing out of no where, the rain had pummeled down even harder, and soon the thunder had started to crack. It slowly was distinguishing the fire.

They all stood in the middle of the streets, where they had just minutes ago been fighting, dazed, and each one thinking they were delirious.

She had been the first to react. Seeing her husband she had let out a joyful, "Robin!" And started to fly down to him, when out of no where, a falling billboard had smashed her through the air.

That was the last thing she remembered, that, and her hitting the ground hard, which took her back to the present.

Looking around, she attempted to stand up, by pushing herself off the ground with her hands.

"Ouch!" She yelped, quickly falling back down.

She rubbed her right arm, and moaned softly.

"I must try to stand." She said to herself.

Rolling forwards so her knees were on the ground, she place her left arm down to support herself. Then, placing her foot on the ground, she grasped her injured arm, planted her other foot, then stood.

She started walking forwards slowly, placing one foot in front of the other.

"Where am I?" She said to herself, looking around.

It looked like she landed in the middle of a road, with field on either side.

The sky was still burping thunder, and a flash of lightning would rip across the sky ever so often as well.

Besides that it was nearing nightfall, and Robin had always told her that it wasn't wise to be out at night in the city.

"But this is not the city of Jump." She told herself out loud. "I do not know where I am."

She walked for several minutes before realizing where she was. This was the cornfield her and Robin had went to visit a few years ago. No corn had been planted last year, so she had not recognized it.

Starfire rose of the ground, and floated through the air. She imagined that Robin would be looking for her, but she didn't know where.

She decided that she would go back to the tower, and try to contact him there.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter is comin' right up ya'll! You know the drill. R&R. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jaw set Beast Boy stalked down the rode. He had said he would be here. Where was he?

Suddenly a dark robed figure stepped out onto the road.

"You did well Madule. Leading us right to them was a brilliant plan."

Beast Boy squared his shoulders, and kept stalking right towards the creature, breathing hard.

"Do Well to This!" He shouted, pulling his fist back, and punching the figure, square in the hood where it's face was located

Instantly energy smashed him to the ground, and Beast Boy was surrounded by more hooded figures, that grabbed him by the arms, holding his head off the ground.

"That was not a wise thing to do Madule. And, leading us to them was _indeed_ a brilliant act."

Beast Boy revolted. "I did no such a thing you_ bastard_!"

"Of course Madule. Just like you didn't murder your own girlfriend." The hooded figure laughed mockingly.

"No.." Beast Boy wispered. The yell ripped from deep inside of him. "_I didn't_!"

"I can see you didn't change Madule.."

"You thought that you forcing me to carry out your shit would make me be more like you didn't you. Well, your wrong!"

"No Madule. You are like me. You just don't.. Realize it yet..

"I never have been.. And I NEVER WILL BE!" Beast Boy tried to lunge forward at the hooded figure again, but the figure simply lifted it's right hand, and spoke.

"_Concedo Vehenimun."_

Two words from the figure, and Beast Boy was on the ground rolling, clutching his chest, and crying out in pain.

The figure waited until Beast Boy was silent, and glided over to him.

Standing over Beast Boys limp form, the figure put it's hand a foot over his head.

Beast Boy felt himself succumbing to the power that this creature had over him.

"What do you want from me? You have already taken everything.."

"Ah, no Madule. The ones who call you Beast Boy.. "

"Don't hurt my friends!"

The figure smiled wickedly under it's hood.. "Yes, Madule. I knew you had it inside of you. A _weak_ spot. Who knew?" The creature said each word slowly and effectually: "_For the former Teen Titans. "_

Beast Boy struggled to his knees. "Leave them out of this! THEY DID NOTHING!"

"I will take everything from you Madule."

"I have nothing to give you."

"You have them. You have... _Raven_.. "

"You touch her.." Beast Boy said, his voice lowering until it was barely audible, and his fist clenching tightly, drawing blood from his own palms.

"And you will what?" Asked the creature an amused smile on it's face. "Defeat the one who made you what you are?"

"_I DO NOT WANT THIS_! I never did. I hate_ it_. I hate _you_."

"Hate is good Madule. Keep hating whatever you like. But know this, _my child_.."

The creature grasped Beast Boy by the chin and forced his head up.

"_You. Are. Mine_. All you power is mine. Andyour 'friends,' are most likely all dead right now."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it.. He wouldn't.

"_Liar_!" He yelled.

"Have I ever lied to you Madule?" The figure said in an amused tone.

"You lied to me in the first place. I don't believe you!"

The Figure let out a sigh, and turned away. "If you choose not to believe. So be it. I will be seeing you soon Madule. I have great plans for your future."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Raven awoke with a start. Roan was standing over her, sweat was on his forehead, and he was whispering her name.

Flinging her feet over the side of the bed, she stood.

"What is it?"

"Miss Raven, I promised Garfield I would keep you safe. That is a promise I 'tend to keep. You have to git. Now!"

Raven stared at him in confusion, sleep still clogging her mind.

"Miss Raven, I letcha sleep all this day, I thught that Garfiel' would be back by now.  
He sayd thet if he dittin return, I should send ya on yur way. He tole me ta tell ya to git to 'Da Tower' whever that be. He say if he dint be back by new, it already behgun."

Raven thought threw the jumbled words he had just announced, and once she had figured out what he said, turned to him. "What? What had already began?"

"Dunno Miss Raven, he jes telld me to tell ye to git. Git to 'Da Tower.'

Raven shook her head.

"I am going to find him Roan."

"But Missy Raven, he telld me thet you would probbly say thet, he telld that you wont be ab'l to find him.

Raven took a deep breath, and let it sift through her teeth. She contemplated her options.  
She probably should go back to the Tower, to tell the others what was going on.  
She knew one thing.  
Beast Boy was one of the few people with the capability to complete whatever task the Veihn had their minds set on.  
They were going to use him for something.

Raven turned to Roan. "I understand now, and I must go warn my friends, But-. But what about you?"

Roan looked down. "Miss Raven, I will be all right. Jes go back to 'Da Tower' like Garfiel' said?

Raven nodded, and without realizing it tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Thank You Roan." She said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

He gave her a toothy grin. "You need not be thanking me Miss Raven, now go on, git."

Raven turned, and started for the door, taking one last look at the old man, she stepped outside

Pulling her hood over her head she levitated. She pictured Beast Boy's old happy go lucky face. His jokes that she had always thought were stupid, in a funny way. The Beast Boy that had begged and pleaded with her to play 'stank ball.' They had taken that Beast Boy. He was gone. But they wouldn't have the one that had returned to them. "_Let's go_." She said in monotone, as she soared through the air, feeling only the light rain pelting her face, as she tore through the air, and the wind ripping at her cloak.

A/N: R&R People. Oh, and also, while I was reading a person's fanfic, I came across a webbie address that she had on one of her A/N's. I checked it out, and it's basically a petition to couple Raven and Beast Boy in the fifth season (or in any season to come), or at least give them more air time together. I, for one, signed, so I think that if your reading this right now, YOU SHOULD SIGN AS WELL. I COMMAND YOU- I- I mean.. If you could sign that would be just lovely. Peaches and Cream. Here is the address: http/ 

note- I will be leaving this Saturday for a week and three days, but I am almost positive that I will update before then.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin sighed, and rubbed his throbbing temples. Closing his eyes, he fought back the angry tears of frustration.

Everyone was looking to him.  
He felt the pressure.

Blinking his eyes open, he looked at each person sitting around the table.

Cyborg.  
He looked as though a two hundred pound weight was on his broad shoulders.  
His usual go getter persona was defeated.

Bee.  
No determined look, just a hand on her forehead,  
and a slumped position over the table.

The rest of them were leaning back in their chairs, and probably thinking on how so many things could go so wrong, in such a short period of time.

Robin thought over what had happened himself.

Starfire.  
He forced himself not to think the unimaginable.  
Nothing mattered when he thought about losing her.  
He would find her as soon as they sorted through who would do what.

The city.  
He could still hear the screams of the people,  
still picture the destruction.  
They hadn't been able to stop it all.  
If it hadn't been for the rain.. He closed his eyes, not wanting to go there.

Aqualad, gone. Without a trace. They hadn't been able to find him anywhere in the tower.

Raven. Beast Boy. Two of his old best friends.  
He fought side by side with them.  
They had always had his back.  
Now it was his turn, and he was failing. Miserably.  
So much going wrong, and he was crumbling, yet everyone was still looking to him.

He tried his best to pull himself back together, and stood.

"Cyborg."

The half robot looked up.

"Yeah Robin?"

"I am going to search for Starfire, the rest of you need to divide to search for Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad.  
Then whoever is left can go back to the city limits to save anyone in danger, and sift through the destruction."

Cyborg nodded and stood, Bee stood as well.

Her voice was strained as she spoke.

"I will go back to the city limits by myself."

Mes and Menos were sent to look for Aqualad, since they had no luck finding the other two, and Cyborg and Speedy volunteered to look for Raven and Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin headed towards the large doors, and with a curt nod to the others, he opened them, and started out.

He hadn't walked two feet, before he caught sight of a slender figure walking through the fog towards him.

"Starfire?" Robin said, in a voice barely above a wisper.

Starfire slowly emerged from the fog, holding her right arm, and limping towards him.

He was so overwhelmed that she was back, that he didn't take notice of her pain, and he rushed forward and hugged her tightly.  
She winced at that, and drew back.  
He immediately released her.

"Starfire are you all right?" He asked anxiously.

"Robin," She said with a soft moan, "my arm.."


	14. Chapter 14

_Beast Boy remembering is italiczied (Ok, I know I just spelt that wrong, to bad I don't feel like FIXING IT. Sorry. Not in the very best mood._

_

* * *

_Raven had been gliding down the road leading to and from Corrife for hours. 

She was tiring.

She hadn't realized how exhausted Beast Boy must have been, for the time span where he was carrying her, due to the abnormal cut on her jaw. All because she had tried, not quite successfully, to read his mind.

She felt herself sweating, even in the biting rain.

Tripping over a falling tree limb, she fell with a muffled cry to the ground.

Scooping herself back up, she brushed off her cloak.

Fog had settled in, giving the road an eerie feeling.

Raven felt...

_Watched. _

No, that wasn't the word.

She felt.

_Hunted. _

Subconsciously she started flying a little faster.

Violet hair was blown in her face.

The drizzling rain started beating down hard.

-SMASH- The thunder started sounding off overhead, as if on cue, and lighting bolted from a darkening sky.

She pulled her hood over her head to shield herself from the rain, and flew even faster.  
She didn't care how long it took. She had to get back to the tower, before the night was over.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on the cold ground bleeding. 

He didn't know where he was hurt, and somehow he didn't care.

He wanted to be gone

He wanted to die.

He hated himself for what he had become.

Something inside of him said he didn't have a choice, but another part of him said he could have stopped it all.

Well, it all didn't matter now.

He was going to die, and rid the world of the death and destruction, he would have been forced to cause.

'That's right Beast Boy.' He laughed bitterly: 'You no longer have any control over yourself. This is the only thing you can do. Die.'

He had tried to kill himself so many times before, but she had stopped him.

Catalina had stopped him, and he had been the one to kill her.

'You were forced to kill her, you had no choice.

'I was stupid, I could have stopped it.'

'No. You did this all for her, Beast Boy.'

'Don't call me Beast Boy, my name.. Is Madule now.'

Conflicting emotions battled deep inside of him, and his thoughts wandered, as he lay, cold and alone.

* * *

_"Gullible Madule. You are Gullible. You thought you had control this whole time didn't you?" _

_"I. Have. Control." His eyes were narrowing to slits, and his jaw was clenched. _

_"Is this what you call control?" The creature said mockingly, motioning for one of the robed figures to bring forward a bound and gagged girl. _

_Beast Boy's eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed again. _

_"I did this all for her asshole, and there is nothing you can do to make me hurt her. Nothing." _

_The creature stared at him blankly, and then a sickening sound, much like laughing erupted from it. _

_"Ah, my dear, dear, Madule. You still have much to learn about me, don't you?" _

_"I know enough about you to realize that your a sick, evil, disgusting, son of a bitch." Beast Boy spat. _

_The creature stepped forward, barely sustaining it's corrupt laughter, and claw-hands, emerging from underneath the heavy cloak-like garment, gripping Beast Boy's chin. _

_"Madule, I have complete control over you." _

_The way he said it made Beast Boy reach the brink, he was close to going over. Baring his teeth he roared out a response.  
"You have nothing over me, except for these scars!" He ripped of his shirt, and tore at the now-glowing marks, covering his chest. _

_His breathing started to become heavy and he gasped for air, collapsing on the ground. _

_The creature curled up the corners of it's mouth in some sort of a smile. "Madule, these 'scars' are all I need, to take complete control over your mind-" _

_A claw like-Hand was lifted and Beast Boy was immediately on his knees grasping his head in intense pain. _

_"And, my dear Madule.. Your actions." _

_Wide eyed terror. Inevitable pain. Sickening Realization, and the last two words he heard before it all went black. _

_"Kill her." _

* * *

Pain tore through him. Every waking moment he was tormented. 

Every single breath was a reminder of the life he had taken from another breathing human being.

Though he had been brutally forced to, he couldn't help feeling completely responsible.

When the creature gave him back temporary control, he had been forced to see what he had done, what he could do, when he lost this farce called 'control'.

Bile rose in his throat, and he forced it down.

When the former Teen Titans realized what he had become, they would hate him.

Raven would hate him. His face contorted, as he fought back the old Beast Boy, and forced himself not to cry. Raven probably already did hate him, and she didn't even know the half of what he was.

Slowly turning to lay on his back, he gasped in pain.

Suddenly he began to feel something he had never felt before, a mixture of coming out of his own body, and completely losing control.

He tried to move again, but the feeling only increased.

What's happening?

Now he was in the air floating.

_Intense Pain. _

Black

Gray

Every feeling he had was intensified, and he vividly felt something on his stomach closing.

His body was healing itself, using the power he now possessed, and he, had no say in it.

* * *

_A/N: So, now you have a bit more background on what Beast Boy did, and no, he is not a murderer, he was forced to do what he did, but still feels responsible, you will find out more about what happened, how he got involved, what they Veihn does to most victoms, excactly how Catalina is involved, and eventually everything, but taking it a bit at a time is the way to go. More soon!  
Thanks for your reviews all! I really appreciate them a lot._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: OK, at first I wasn't sure what way to go with this chapter.. But then I figured exactly what way I am going to go into it, and so there should not be one more long wait in between chapters. Here it is. The Chapter where you find out about Beast Boy. I was very happy by the way it turned out,once I figured out what way I wanted to go,it wasn't hard at all towrite this chap,cuz I had already known what happened to Beast Boy, seeing as I am the Author. There is nothing corny. R&R to tell me what you think! ((It's a superlong Chapter too. Yay!))

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, Robin and Starfire would have kissed by now.  
It is so obvious that they like, no love each other. Get it on with!  
OK, on with the story.

* * *

Raven knew she probably wouldn't make it back to the tower before the night ended, but the least she could do was aim for getting there in the early hours of the morning.

She had been continuing on for hours, telling herself to stay strong, though she felt like passing out, right then and there.

She thought of how Beast Boy had carried her, and she found herself wishing that he was carrying her in his arms right now.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ She thought, mentally scolding herself.

Which brought her to why she had stopped.

She had thought she heard a yell, coming from the left of her.

It had.. It had sounded like Beast Boy.

But where? There was nothing but trees to the left.  
Brushing it off she rose off the ground to continue.

But then she heard it again.

An obviously muffled cry.

There had to be a road, or something else, behind those trees.

Stepping forward into the brush, she pulled back a tree branch, and it snapped back at her as she slipped by. She stopped.

This was.. a clearing of some sort?

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and with the light from the moon, combined with the openness of the clearing, she was able to make out a distinct figure.

"Beast Boy!" She said in a loud whisper.

He was in the air. Floating. His eyes were glowing a dark shade of orange, and blood covered the ground next to him.

"Beast Boy!" She nearly shouted his name this time, and rushed out into the clearing.

* * *

* * *

I don't know how, but she had found me at the airport.  
I missed the flight and was angry.

She begged me not to be angry with her, and I told her I needed an explanation.

She told me she was homeless. She taught that ballet class to survive. Both of her parents were dead, and she had no living relatives. When the Ballet classes would be over, she was sleep in the building, hoping no one would find her. Ballet was her life, all she had, and it was taken away from her. They shut the building down.

She had no where to go.  
I had no where to go.  
Two of a kind me and her.

I knew one place though, one place where we could stay.

Start over in a sort of way.

My crime fighting days were over  
Her teaching days were over.  
Starting over is what we had in mind.

I sold the plane ticket, and we lived off that for a little while.

Then, I took her to Roan.  
A very old friend of my parents.  
A man I had known long ago.  
The man I took you to.

He excepted us, he was lonely.

We were happy with him.  
He treated us like his own children  
He never had any.

We were satisfied.

I got a job, and worked hard.  
She got a decent job as well.

We lived.

Until.

One day strange things started happening to me.  
I was on the roof putting in some shingles, and was pushed off, forcing me to morph into a bird and fly.

I was very angry. I had never wanted to morph again,  
but when I looked up to yell at either Catalina or Roan, no one was there.

Every Friday I could look forward to something very disturbing happening  
One week I even found myself waking up with meat in my mouth

Then one day, he made himself known.

His name: the Snake. Only a third human.  
He was the leader of The Veihn.

I didn't know what he wanted with me.  
I didn't know shit about him, or the Veihn

He knew everything about me.

He told me I would join.  
I told him there was no way in hell.

He vanished into thin air, with only one promise;  
That I would become a member.

I was naive.  
I thought just because I could turn into animals, I could conquer anything.

I went to work one day.  
It was a very strange day.  
I feltsomething watching me.. Something I couldn't see.

When I returned from work that night, Catalina was gone.

In her room there was a note on the bed.  
It said where to meet the Snake, or I wouldn't get her back.

I was foolish.  
I went alone, in the mind set I could take out anything.  
I was 'Beast Boy.' Former Teen Titan.

When I came to the spot they said they would be, I found her. I found Catalina.

She was bleeding.  
I wanted to help her.  
I would do anything to help her.  
I loved her.  
People do stupid things for love.

They attacked me, and I tried to escape with her.

I didn't.

The Snake said that the only way they wouldn't kill her, is if I would join willingly, which is the only way to become a member.

So I agreed.  
Now I wish to God I wouldn't have.  
It would have been better for her to die, then..

I soon learned that their victims were embedded with the cuts all the way across their chests.

They were given a week to heal, and then any power would be taken from them.

Usually no one made it that far without dying.  
However, if you didn't die, they would most times kill you off anyway,  
or use you for an unknown purpose.

I lost a lot of blood after the cuts  
They had been especially vicious on me because I 'rebelled.'  
The snake beat me daily, didn't matter if I was close to death.

I nearly died many times, but Catalina's screams late into the night made me set a resolve daily, to save her if nothing else.

I survived.

Now was the time to take my power.

They took most of my power, but halfway through the ceremony, something went wrong.

I nearly died.

No one had gotten this far yet, so they decided that I was strong, and could be used for the ultimate purpose, and figured my power was gone.

It wasn't.  
I still felt the ability to turn into animals. I still looked the same, they only took my ability to morph, (or so they though) not the animal DNA that I survived on. I still had some of the ability left.  
Not a lot, but enough to know I still had it.

Once I had been 'purified,' Snake came to see me once again.

He told me had had complete control over me, therefore, he would give me all of his power, because I was the only one capable of carrying out his plan, and with complete control over me, he had complete control over the world.

Each day I grew more and more hateful of him.  
I hated him more than life.  
The hate became so strong that one day I rebelled, and refused to carry out one of his commands.

I was brutally beaten, and tortured for weeks.  
I couldn't stop it all.  
They are more powerful than anything.  
Anything except love.  
That, they do not understand.  
They didn't understand why I was doing this for her, not that that mattered, because they had baited me with her.  
They had been watching since I was born.  
Me leaving Teen Titans had been their opportunity to lure me in.

I rebelled again much later, and found myself in the same position  
Hunted Vs Hunter.  
No way I could beat the Snake.  
But I wouldn't give up.  
I heard Catalina crying in my ears.  
The anger built up inside of me.  
So powerful that at any moment I thought might explode.

That is when I set a resolve, no matter what, to destroy the Snake.

So that is why I rebelled again.  
I was still very naive though  
Though the Snake said he had control over me, I was set in my mind that I had control over myself.

I rebelled..  
And.. He forced me to kill Catalina

When I had back this so called 'control,' I looked at what I had done, and I became hard hearted.

Nothing mattered to me anymore.

She was _gone.  
_Now there was no going back  
I would do what they say  
I would become one of them

And I did. I robbed banks, stole jewelry, killed innocent victims, started fires that wiped out entire citys.

Sometimes I had control, sometimes I was controlled, but eventually I realized that either way I would have to do it, and so I did it without being controlled mentally, just for the knowledge that I wasn't being controlled. I hated being controlled. I was going insane.

I was slowly forgetting Catalina, forcing myself not to think of her, knowing if I did I would not be able to pull through. But one day, I remembered something I must have locked away in my memory.

Catalina being beaten by the Veihn. Her head being shaved. Her legs being cut, and all the anger and hate was renewed in my mind.

All the anger that had been building up over time reached the boiling point.

I wasn't ready to kill the Snake, and destroy the Veihn, nor did I know how, but I knew I would, but first I had to escape, first chance possible.

I found my chance one day when the Snake wasn't around on one of the 'initiations' as they put it.

They threw me in pigs blood every night, and I was forced to stay there, sometimes for nights, sometimes for an hour at a time.

I was sent with two 'guards' and that is when I found my chance.  
I would use the power that Snake had given me, without his controlling it, to escape.

I killed them  
I killed them with both.  
It felt so good  
My first taste of sweet revenge coursed through me.  
I would come back for more as soon as I was ready.

I still didn't know the _complete_ control the Snake had over me, though..  
Until.. Each night the scars lit up and glowed, and I would double over in pain.

You have seen the scars. They are in the shape of snakes, with the prophecy of 'The one fulfiller'written with a knife all over my chest.

They would make me want to die. The scars would. Every time they lit up, they reminded me of what I had done.  
I fought them.

I didn't go back to Roan, just wrote him, telling him I was fine  
I received many letters in response. Just.. None that I ever answered. Ever.

I was running from the past. Running from the secrets it held.  
Running from things I couldn't explain.  
Running from it all.

I had acquired a name while I was there.

Madule.

It means Blood in their tongue.  
I was taught their ways for so long.  
It was almost like brainwashing.

I tried to break free, and I acquired a job as a manager for a large company,  
turns out I was quite successful.  
I was admired, good shit like that, but I wasn't happy  
I knew I still had bonds over me  
I knew at any second Snake could appear and force me back, or make me kill someone.

I returned to Roan, to tell him I was allright, though I didn't try to explain anything, he didn't ask.

I left him. I had to return and fight the Snake to the death, but before I did that, I had to see you.

I missed you Raven. I missed you, Cyborg, Robin. I even missed Starfire.  
I was going to die fighting, not knowing how to kill the Snake, so I had to see you one last time.

Blood is on my hands, my being forced to or not doesn't matter to me.  
I know what they want with me now, that is why I will either fight to the death, or defeat the Snake.  
Either way is the way it has to be.

He stopped, knowing no more was needed to be said, and looked up at Raven.

She was digesting everything he had just said, and sitting, shocked, looking like a statue.

"I.. I had no idea Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stood up, dried blood stained his shirt where the gash had been.

"I won't blame you if you hate me Raven. I don't deserve anything else."

Raven turned to look up at him, and at the look on his face, her heart broke into pieces

"This isn't your fault Beast Boy. You did this to protect her."

"Yes, and I ended up doing the exact opposite.

"That wasn't you! That was them! Why are you to blind to see it?"

Beast Boy turned away, and looked over his shoulder at her. She was standing now,andhad her hands clasped together tightly, turning them an even paler color. She was biting her lip in a futile attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

'No. It can't be.' There were.. Tears in her eyes. For him?

He clenched his jaw and bit back the groan that threatened to escape.

Trembling he turned back to her, and before she knew it she was in his arms being held tightly.

They stood for several minutes holding each other, both understanding nothing needed to be said, if not for a moment.

She felt his pain, and she felt his hurt, she wanted so badly to destroy the Snake.  
To watch them all slowly die.

But somehow she knew, Beast Boy would come out of this a better person.  
He would no longer be the innocent boy she had once known, carefree, happy. But, he would be strong, he would be intelligent, he would be wise beyond his years. If.. If he got out at all. She forced herself not to think that way, just as he released her.

She let go of him, and he stepped backwards, and sat down on a fallen tree trunk, rubbing his forehead.

She heard him whispering "Catalina." to himself, and felt a pang of anger and unexplained jealousy.

If it hadn't been for this stupid girl, he might not even have left in the first place.

Pushing away her hateful thoughts, she stepped forwards, and sat on the log beside Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned his head to look at her, and then let his gaze drop to the ground.

"I will take you back to the Tower, and then I am returning to fight the Snake."

Raven took a deep breath, and let it out, turning to him she stood up.

"We are in this together now Beast Boy. I am going with you."

"No, we are not. And you are going back to the Tower." Said Beast Boy standing up as well, angry now, even at the thought of her going with him, at the thought of putting her in danger.

"_Yes_, we are you stubborn ass. If you think I am not going with you, then you must be mistaken."

_"You_ are going back!" He said forcefully, gripping her shoulders, and turning her around to stare into her eyes.

She stared right back. "Fine. Take me to the Tower. Leave me. I will just follow you, and be in perhaps_more_ danger."

He released her, immediately seeing her point.

Rubbing his arm he stood up, and paced back and forth.

Stopping after awhile, he turned to her, and let out a sigh.

"Fine. You can come with me, but when we are almost there, you are to turn back."

She nodded, though knowing in her head she would go with him all the way.

* * *

R&R! 


	16. Chapter 16

"No way in hell." Whispered Cyborg to himself, a grin spreading across his face.

"Robin, get your butt over here!"

Robin got up from where he was sitting, quietly talking to Starfire, and started towards him.

Mes and Menos whipped by him as he went and he nearly tripped over them.

"Watch where your going." He muttered.

It was early in the morning, everyone had been out searching until late in the night, and so they had all agreed to head back to the Tower to sleep.

Not that Robin had gotten much sleep at all.

"What's up Cyborg?" He said, accepting the cup of coffee Bumblebee, who was also standing by Cyborg, handed him.

"I think I have a fix on the location of Raven and Beast Boy."

Robin nearly choked on a sip of the dark liquid, and quickly set down the cup.

"No way!"

Starfire walked over to where Robin was standing.

"What is wrong?"

"Something is right. Cyborg might know where Raven and Beast Boy are."

Starfire was instantly all ears. "You know where our friends are?" She said, turning eagerly to Cyborg.

He nodded slightly. "I might. A source says that they were spotted on the road to Corrife." He scratched his head. "Anyone heard of it?"

Robin, Starfire, and Bee shook their heads, but Speedy who was walking by towards the kitchen stopped.

"Wait. What did you say about Corrife?"

Cyborg turned to him.

"Someone spotted Raven and BB on the road there. You heard of it?"

"Yeah, I know where it is. Did someone really say they saw them there?"

Cyborg nodded.

"Okay then. Well, that's a hell of a long road, and it leads to more then just Corrife."

"Don't matter, as long as you know where it's located, we should be heading out in five minutes."

"Right." Said Robin and Speedy at the same time, nodding, then looking at each other embarrassed.

Robin turned to Starfire, who was already heading to the elevator.

"Wait up Star!" He said, jogging after her.

A/N: Short Chapter, I know. I could have added another part at the end, but that would ruin the whole chapter, so I decided to leave it short, and put the other part on the next chapter.

More Soon!


	17. Chapter 17

_Darkness._

_And then.. _

_He was falling. _

_Drowning in water that couldn't be seen _

_He had hit rock bottom _

_Spots danced in front of his eyes, and the face of Catalina appeared above him. _

_She was yelling to him, holding out her hand, reaching as far as she could, and he was yelling at her to run, to leave, to go, so she wouldn't be hurt. _

_But she wouldn't, every time he thought she had left, she reappeared, begging for him to reach for her hand. _

_But he was paralyzed. His own body held him like a shell, and he couldn't move. _

_Suddenly the tables were turned, and he was leaning over the pit, that had become much deeper. _

_Catalina had her hand in his, and she was clinging on to it for dear life, saying over and over again, how much she trusted him, but looking in her eyes, he saw that she didn't. _

_Then the Titans appeared on the other side of the pit, everyone but Raven was there. _

_They were screaming for him to let go of her hand, and jump to them, before it was to late for him to get across the fast widening pit. _

_Cyborg was yelling, "Best friend!" Robin was yelling "Teammate!" And Starfire was crying loudly._

_All he could do was watch helplessly, knowing he couldn't let go of Catalina, and that they both were going to die. _

_He couldn't let go. Suddenly the Snake was standing next to him, pulling on his shoulder, and hissing "You are mine!" Over and over, jabbing at his chest with a knife. _

_But then.. It all disappeared, and no one was there. He was alone. _

_Looking down he saw that Catalina's hand was no longer in his, and he burst into tears. _

_He had failed her. _

_He had dropped her._

_He was alone. _

_Out of no where, he saw Raven. She was standing on the edge of the pit, spreading out her arms, and preparing to fall in. _

_Screaming her name he dove headfirst towards her, and grabbed her hand. _

_She dangled over the edge, hand in his, looking into his eyes._

_He saw the trust. She trusted him. _

_"No Raven! I can't do it!" He yelled. "I tried to help Catalina, I can't save you!" _

_She smiled gently, and pulled at his fingers, holding tightly to her wrists. _

_"It wasn't your fault. You have to let go of me." _

_"NO!" _

_"Beast Boy.. Just let go." _

_"No!" _

_"I need you to let go Beast Boy." Now she looked old and pale, her hair turned a grayish color. _

_He was afraid. _

_And he let her go. _

Beast Boy jerked upright on the cold, hard, ground. He was shaking uncontrollably, and he was drenched in cold sweat.

Looking up into the dark sky he guessed it was nearing early morning.

Pushing himself of the ground he whirled around to make sure Raven was all right.

She was curled up in a ball, her cloak completely covering her sleeping form.

Turning around, he let out the breath, he realized he had been holding.

He scanned the area they had laid down to sleep in.

"Why did I dream that?" He asked himself, half excepting an answer.

After standing there thinking for several minutes, he jerked back to the present, in a very

depressed mood.

"I need to go for a walk." He muttered to himself as he crunched over the grass, snapping back a tree branch, wishing it was that easy to just snap the memories, snap the nightmares. Make it all go away.

Opening her eyes Raven sat up on the ground, blinking rapidly.

With a sharp intake of breath she moaned softly, rubbing her sore neck.

Cautiously standing up she realized that more then just her neck was aching. 

Her knees, her back, her feet.

She scanned the area.

Where was Beast Boy?

"Looking for me?"

She whirled around, and he stood.

"Just wondering where you were." She said, turning around, and sitting back on the ground to rub her sore neck.

Looking at the gray sky, she sighed. She could tell it was early, and the day was proving to be another rainy one.

She felt very uncomfortable in her damp, sticky clothing.

Beast Boy sat down on a log a few feet away from her.

"We should be getting out of here soon."

"No complaints here." Said Raven.

Frankly, she was getting sick of her surroundings. All she had been seeing for a while was grass, road, and trees. She would be happy if she never saw any of it again.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, and commenced rubbing her knees.

After a little while, a tell tale stomach growled. She was hungry.

Beast Boy tried to keep the smile out of his voice as he spoke.

"Want something to eat?"

Her pale face turned bright red, and she nodded.

Beast Boy grabbed the pack that he had sitting nearby, and fumbled through it.

He pulled out a few carrots, and handed them to her apologetically.

"Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

She ate the carrots, and watched him fumble with something in his pack.

After a while she spoke. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

He shook his head, and closed the pack.

"I'm not hungry." Standing up he slung the pack over his shoulder, and motioned for her to follow him.

She stood, but her back quickly reminded her how sore she was, so she levitated off the ground, finding it much easier to fly then to walk.

"Starfire is going to go with me on my R cycle. Bee, and Speedy can go with you in the T Car, since Mes and Menos are going to stay to search for Aqualad."

"All right Robin, sounds like a plan." Cyborg responded, with a nod.

Speedy walked up behind Robin, who was helping Starfire fasten her helmet.

"You guys do realize we probably will have to walk down the road to Corrife? I mean, Robin and Starfire might be able to go down the road on the R Cycle, but the T car is to big. It's not that wide of a road once you get up there. It narrows off towards the end."

"You could have told us that." Said Cyborg, clearly annoyed.

Speedy shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Cyborg rubbed his neck. "We should be able to make it pretty far in the T Car though, correct?"

Speedy nodded. "But after a while we will have to go down the road on foot." After a moments contemplations, Speedy spoke again.

"Still, it takes awhile to even get to the road, so we have to ride there."

Cyborg frowned. "So get your ass in the car and let's go."

Speedy headed for the front seat, but Bee cut him off, and got in the front first.  
Grumbling something under his breath he got in the back, and slammed the door.

Robin helped Starfire on the motorcycle, and got on in front of her.

"Hold on to me." He instructed, revving the engine, and pushing his foot on the ground to get started, putting his foot up at the last second.

Starfire held on to his waste tightly, her red hair whipping around her face.

She hadn't admitted it, but she was terrified of the motorcycle, and had been very hesitant about agreeing to ride on it with Robin. Robin hadn't understood and had been slightly confused when she said she would rather ride with Cyborg in the T car, but then she quickly told him she had had the change of the mind.

As Robin rounded a corner sharply, she let out a squeal.

"Am I going to fast Starfire?" He shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Yes, Robin, please, commence with the slowing down!" She shouted, clinging to his neck in fright.

"Star, your choking me!" Robin managed.

She released him, and held tightly to his waste instead.

He turned his head for a split second to look at her, and shot her a smile.

She tried to smile back but it came out looking more like those pictures that get snapped of you, right when your going down the steepest drop on a rollercoster, then a smile.

Cyborg chuckled as he saw Robin weave in and out of lanes in the R Cycle, but then sombered.

There was only one thought going through each of their heads at that moment.

'Time to find our friends. No matter what.'

A/N: And so I leave you until next time! Review or I will send the Gob Monster after you!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to update. **

* * *

**_R_**aven wiped sweat off her forehead, as she walked, or stumbled, alongside Beast Boy. 

The once passive gray, cloudy sky, had cleared to a bright blue, and the sun was shining down relentlessly on them, causing them both to sweat profusely.

Raven glared up at the sun, as she walked beside Beast Boy.

After a while, she couldn't take the heat any longer, so she sat down on the nearest fallen tree trunk, holding up her hand for Beast Boy to stop.

Relieved to find an excuse to stop for a brief break, he joined her, sitting down next to her on the trunk, leaning up against the tree behind them.

Raven, though grateful for a chance to catch her breath, was starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable. Earlier it had been cold and wet, now it was hot and dry, the sudden change in weather had only increased her discomfort. Grimacing in disgust, she peeled off her sweaty and soiled cape, and laid it down on the trunk, then she rolled up the sleeves of her leotard, and slipped off her boots, leaning back against the tree as well.

Beast Boy, who had been wearing a long sleeved shirt, and black pants, pulled off the shirt, leaving him with a tee on. He rolled up his pants, and they both closed their eyes, feeling much better, and not so near to heat stroke.

A light breeze swept through the tree's, and Raven closed her eyes, relieved for the coolness.

After a little while, she swallowed hard, and opened her eyes, realizing just how parched her throat was.

Turning to Beast Boy, she managed to croak out a few words.

"Got any water?"

Beast Boy opened an eye, and nodded, reaching for his pack, and pulling out a canteen.

He tossed it through the air towards her, it was incased in black energy, and brought to her mouth.

She drank for a full sixty seconds, and then stopped, with a small grunt of satisfaction.

Wiping the back of her hand over her mouth, she handed it back to him. He gave her a crooked smile, and holding the canteen a few inches above his own mouth, poured the water in.

She watched him drink, and then looked back towards the sky.

After awhile, she spoke.

"So.. Is there anything I should be worried about, now that we are almost there? I mean besides the elements." She finished lamely, bracing herself for how he might react.

She saw the look on his face, and before he could say anything, she hurriedly continued.

"Beast Boy, I have already made up my mind to go with you. Listen, I know I will be in danger, and I am not saying I can defeat the Veihn, but you can't do this alone. I am going with you. I am going to help you, together you have a better chance. I am not a little girl. I can take care of myself."

Neither of them spoke now. Just silence. Beast Boy back leaned against the tree, and studied Raven.

When he finally spoke, he spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"I don't know why your doing this Raven. So I am going to ask you. Why?"

Raven turned her head away from him, and when she looked up, there was a broken smile on her face.

"I am doing this for the Beast Boy who used to bug the shit out of me."

Beast Boy looked slightly taken aback, but she continued.

"I am doing this for the Beast Boy who always tried to understand me, when the others just labeled me as impossible to understand." She shrugged and looked down.

Beast Boy started fiddling with his pack, not really knowing what to say.

"I am doing this for the real you. I never thought I would say this, ever, but, I want that you back Beast Boy. I never thought the day would come, but I really do."

Beast Boy laughed. "I never thought that the day would come either."

Than his face turned serious. "People grow up. Things happen."

Raven shook her head. "It's not about growing up, you know that just as well as I do. I grew up, and I am still the same person. But what happened to you, sure as hell didn't happen to me."

She saw him look down in remorse and shame, and her heart felt a pang of sadness.

Then she spoke quietly. "I am glad it didn't, because I wouldn't have been able to have taken it like you are."

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. Raven had never been this.. open, or honest with him before, excluding the time when he had comforted her about Malchior, and she had burst out of the room, and hugged him. He hadn't known what to do then, or the time when she had been there for him when he had turned into a real Beast. He hadn't known what to say to her then and he didn't know what to say to her now, either.

They had been the most opposite of opposites. Her, mellow and reserved, him, outgoing and loud.

Now those days at the tower, when he was constantly around her, getting on her nerves, saving her in tough situations, seemed like a distant past. But he would never forget it, or regret it.  
(A/N: Holy Hell I rhymed without trying! I am a poet who didn't know it. (Sorry bout that, had to do it.))

Finally he spoke. "Listen Raven, you already know that I don't want you coming with me."  
She looked about ready to argue, but he continued.

"But, you made your point, and there is nothing I can do to change your mind. It's your life." He shrugged, and stood up, cuffing his pack over his shoulder, tossing the canteen to Raven, and pulling on his shirt. Though he was trying to act like her coming didn't matter to him, he was terrified for her, if something was to happen, he would never forgive himself, and was right then questioning his desicion to say what he just said.

She hopped on one foot, pulling on her boot, and fastened her cape back over her shoulders, giving him a small smile, only this time, it didn't quite reach her eyes. It couldn't. She knew what lay ahead as well as he did. Danger.

It was no use pretending everything was going to be fine. No use at all.

* * *

"What the hell?" Robin climbed off the front of the R Cycle. 

Starfire climbed of behind him.

Robin sighed, and grabbed the built in commincator on the cycle, that connected with the one in the T Car.

"Robin to Cyborg.. You there?"

There was crackling, and then Cyborg's voice came through.

"Yeah Robin. I am a couple hundred feet away. What's happenning up there?"

Robin sighed again, then pushed in the side of the comminicator.

"Trafic jam. I am sure it has something to do with yesterday's storm. The roads are a mess."

On the other side of the line, Cyborg swore softly, and Bumblebee swatted his arm.

Grabbing the comminicator from Cyborg, she spoke.

"Robin, it's Bee, listen, if we ever are gonna find them, we need to continue."

Speedy nodded, and leaned over the seat, speaking into the communicator.

"Yeah, we don't even know if they are still on the road."

Across the line Robin turned to Starfire.

"I don't know what to do Star. Any suggestions?"

Starfire bit her lip. "I can only think of one. Carrying on on foot is our only other option, besides waiting for the damage to be fixed. I do not think that it would be pleasant walking, with the mud and the hot sun, though."

Robin shrugged. "This whole situtation is anything but pleasant."

"That is true."

Suddenly a police officer walking by stopped to talk to them.

"Mighty bad accedent up there. Semi involved. Nobody's very seriosly injured, but we should be here for quite some time. Spread the word." And then he continued to the next car.

Robin and Starfire stood looking at eachother for a long moment, then Starfire spoke;

"Alert the others." She said in a tired voice. "It looks like we shall be walking from here."

A/N: Or flying, for her and Bee, of course. :)

* * *

"Desert the T Car? Yeah right! I can't just leave her here!"

"No, Cyborg," Robin said, in annoyed voice, "we can park the T Car and the R Cycle off on the side of the road."

"Fine. But I still don't like the idea of it. I am turning the security alarms on."

"Whatever." Said Robin. Then he and Starfire turned to go back to the R Cycle, to try drive it off to the side of the road, without causing anymore accedents.

As they walked over, horns were beeping all over, and angry drivers shouted at each other, as babys screamed and children whined. Robin, who was becoming quite annoyed, forgot to watch where he was going, and stepped into a peculiarly deep puddle of mud, tripped, and fell, face first into it.

Starfire bent down to help him up, and when he was standing, he looked like he was about to burst.

Starfire blew hair out of her face, and sighed.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I have the feeling it is going to be one of those 'long days.'

**

* * *

**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

Crude and Black it stood. A place only fit for the devil himself.

Blanketed by the woods, and sheltered by the towering pines, built for the sheer purpose of destroying the innocent, and controlling those with natural power, full of creatures bent on doing just that.

What meets the eye is a dark castle, but what's inside, is more deadly, than anything known to man.

Black iron gates surrounded the structure, and if you looked hard enough, you could see a snake engraved into the crude doors.

One's mind cannot comprehend the evils that this place has sheltered, and if the walls could talk, they would surely scream.

A long path led to a courtyard, full of grotesque stone statues.

Each one with a stone snake wrapped around their bodies.

Each an innocent victim, or a creature that had rebelled.

But one stood out of place.

This one did not have a snake wrapped around it.

A girl stood, with her hand held out.

She was obviously reaching for someone.

She had a beautiful face, and dark flowing hair.

Where she was reaching out to, was an empty space-  
intended for someone else..

"Catalina." A hushed whisper came, from the shadows of the trees, Where Beast Boy and Raven were crouched.

Raven was staring at the castle in a type of horrified awe, and was letting her gaze flicker through the statues, and rest on the girl.

She lightly touched Beast Boy's shoulder.

"That was.. her?"

Beast Boy swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded.

"That was her." He said, locking emotion out of his voice.

Dropping to his knees, he crawled forwards.

Raven dropped down beside him, and moved forwards, following him through the brush, on through the trees, to the opposite side of the clearing.

The sky had turned a bright gray, and the full outline of the castle was easy to see against the sky, making it very easy to spot anything that moved.

Raven glanced back at the statue of the girl, and frowned.

There was something not quite right about that statue.

She inched forwards towards Beast Boy.

But.. There was one thing that troubled Raven more than the statues, and the castle.

The silence.

Shouldn't there be chanting? Rituals? Creatures? Something?

The same thing was bothering Beast Boy.

Suddenly an eire feeling crept up his spine, and he turned sharply.

"Something's not right. We have to get out of here."

Ducking back through the tree's, they attempted crawling, but quickly realized it was no where near fast enough, and they were no longer worried about being quiet.

Beast Boy stood, and urged her forwards.

"Run." He whispered. And then it turned to a loud yell. "Run!"

She ran. The tree limbs bit at her face, and the dirt turned at her feet.

She held her hand out behind her, reaching for his, to make sure she didn't lose him.

* * *

Grasping firmly to Raven's hand he rushed behind her.

Raven felt her heart beating through her chest as they ran.

Into the darkness they went, and it surounded them.

Back into the woods, they began to slow down, and she let herself relax a bit.

Suddenly Raven felt herself being jerked back, into the arms of Beast Boy.

"What the h-?"

She clamped her mouth shut in realization, andstood rigid.

He held her tightly to him, standing protectively over her, gasping for breath, and swallowing hard.

"Where is the Medalion?"

The whisper was barely audible, and slightly desperate.

She reached up slowly, and withdrew it from where it was tucked in the neck of her leotard, pressing it lightly into the palm of his hand.  
She felt him relax slightly, and she found herself questioning the power of the medallion.

And then. They waited.

After several minutes of standing, and shaking, he slowly leaned down, and whispered into her ear;

"They are _surounding us__. I can feel it.Do. Not. Move."_

A/N: A cliffy! I am soo sorry I have to leave you all at this. :D If I never said this before, I will now: You all are great reviewers, I really appreciate your comments.:) I start school tommorrow, so I have been kind of busy lately, but once I fall into a routine, the chapters should start coming quick.

Starfire and the others weren't included in this chapter, but will be in the next.

I had to do a small jump from the last chapter. Basically, the walked some more, and BB found the castle, seeing as he allready knew where it was. It would have basically been like the other chap though, soI decided to skip it.

You will find out how Star and the rest are doing, in the following chap.

**I had to be really descriptive with where the Veihn resides, because it's really portraying the creature: Snake. He is very evil, so I had to go into detail about how horrible where he lives and where the Veihn lives really is. I hope ya'll don't mind. Also, I apoligize that it's shortish. Next one will be real long, I promise. :)**

**Alright, next chapter soon! Hope you all aren't to mad about the cliffy. :)**


End file.
